


Adrift

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: Among Us [1]
Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Ambiguous Character Death, Among Us AU, In my brain? He doesn't die, but you can see it how you want, slowly suffocating, suffocation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: When the airlock closes behind Gordon, and Benrey begins to laugh, the remaining crewmates, few as they are, realize that Gordon was not the imposter, that he had been framed, and thus begins a mad scramble to bring Gordon back in before it's too late.
Relationships: Bubby & Gordon Freeman
Series: Among Us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953139
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	Adrift

**Author's Note:**

> I have submitted to the Among Us Brainrot! I could not continue to write the AITober things without getting this out of my brain first, so here it is!

As the airlock shut behind Gordon, Benrey began to laugh. There were few people left on this mission, and most had either been killed or shot into space with little regret, but Gordon? Gordon hurt. Bubby’s arms curled around his middle, eyes following the orange suit as it began to drift into space. This wasn’t an immediate death, this was a slow, painful one, suffocating inside your own suit, and Bubby’s eyes glared into the back of Benrey’s head as he began to laugh, harder and harder. 

“Benrey?” Tommy’s voice shook, helmet clutched in his hands, tears building up in his eyes slowly. “Benrey please... why...” 

“He wasn’t the imposter was he.” Harold’s voice was quiet, shaken as he too stared out the window towards the drifting orange suit, and Benrey’s laugh reached a new peak. 

“And you all believed me!” He hunched over, tears of mirth in his eyes, and didn’t struggle when Harold shoved him bodily into the airlock, but didn’t eject him yet, eyes darting towards the orange suit that held Gordon, hands shaking. Faintly, they could still hear Benrey laughing, and Bubby growled, hunching in on himself. Of course. Of course, Gordon wouldn’t, he wouldn’t- 

“We can still get him, can’t we?” Tommy asked, voice wavering, staring towards the air lock holding his once friend. “We can still get him.” He shoved his helmet onto his head with purpose, and Bubby understood in seconds, and they scrambled off, Bubby’s own bright blue helmet slipped back onto his head to have his arms free, but also for the coms, flipping them on as he fought hard not to cry. 

Tommy was going out, he would get Gordon, Bubby refused to believe otherwise. 

“Bubby?” Over the coms, his voice sounded different, but that didn’t matter, not as Tommy stepped into the air lock with Benrey, and Coomer stood, just outside to watch just in case, as they were both shot out, Tommy tethered to the ship. Benrey drifted, his helmet off, but he didn’t seem to care, sending a dark grin at the window as he drifted past, away from the ship, and Bubby wished he could just break his neck then and there, but no. Gordon was the priority here. 

“I’m here Tommy.” Bubby responded after a second call of his name. “You still see him?” 

“Yea, I can still see him. I’m, uh, I’m moving as fast as I can to get to him.” 

“Good.” Bubby’s voice shook a moment, before he carefully switched, eyes darting around the blackness of space to find that orange, and find it he did, laxer focused on it. “Gordon?” 

“... Bubby?” Already, his voice sounded weak. There was not enough air in that suit to keep him going for long out there, not like Tommy had connected to the ship, and Bubby clung to his voice. 

“There you are...” 

“Bubby... I didn’t think these would hit that quickly.” 

And Bubby’s heart broke, just a bit. Hallucinations, Gordon thought he was a hallucination, and Bubby shook his head, as if Gordon could see him. 

“No, no, Gordon I’m real, I’m here, We’re... we’re gonna get you, alright? We’re gonna save you.” 

“... Can you... can you tell Joshie I love ‘em?” Gordon’s voice barely caught on the coms, and Bubby’s hands shook as he grabbed onto his elbows, as if he could hold himself together, tears building in his eyes, falling down his face in the same beat. 

“You’re going to tell him yourself, Gordon.” Bubby said firmly, and heard Gordon laugh, just barely. 

“Yeah... yeah sure...” 

“I promise you, and you know I don’t break my promises bud.” Gordon hummed at that. “I promise, we’re gonna drag you back in, and everything is gonna be okay, it’s all gonna be fine.” 

“Hey...” Bubby focused in, staring past the blurry tears to Gordon, getting further and further away. “You can’t always keep ‘em, and I... I get it...” 

“No, no, Gordon, we’re gonna do it, I promise.” Bubby kept his voice firm, tried to at least, but he could still hear the teary waver in it, and Bubby was sure Gordon could too. “Do you trust me?” He asked, desperately hoping. 

For a moment there was silence, and Bubby felt his panic rising, before Gordon spoke up again. “Yeah... yeah... I trust you. I dunno... I dunno why I still do, but I do...” and Bubby nodded desperately, sniffling loudly, sure that it was caught across the coms, broadcast to Gordon. 

“Good, good. Do you see the yellow?” Bubby asked, and grinned at Gordon’s affirmative. “Good! Keep, keep focusing on the yellow, alright? Focus on that yellow and you’re gonna be just fine.” 

“Focus on the yellow.” Came Gordon’s faint reply, and Bubby grinned, sniffling again. 

“Yeah bud, just... just focus on the yellow.” 

“Hey...” 

Bubby sniffled once more. “What’s up?” 

“Can you... can you sing for me dad?” 

Bubby’s heart felt like breaking, but he nodded again, as if Gordon could see him. “Yeah I can do that. I can do that for you, what... what do you want me to sing?” 

Silence, and, as it stretched on, Bubby’s heart pounded louder and louder in his chest, hoping that it was just Gordon thinking, that it was just Gordon trying to choose, that Gordon hadn’t run out of air asking that question. 

“Kinda... Kinda weird...” 

“That’s alright, I don’t mind.” 

“You used to... you used to sing Piano Man when you... did the dishes.” Bubby remembered that, and little Gordon would come up and loudly try and sing along, voice grating, and yet Bubby found no fonder memory than that, dancing around the kitchen with a child Gordon standing on his feet and singing along to the song. “Can you sing that again, Dad?” 

“Of course I can.” Bubby reassured them, and faintly heard Gordon say ‘oh good’ across the line as he took a breath. 

Eyes focused still on the orange of Gordon’s suit, watching as that yellow got closer and closer, Bubby began to sing. 

_“It's nine o'clock on a Saturday._ _The regular crowd shuffles in._ _There's an old man sitting next to me, m_ _aking love to his tonic and gin...”_ Bubby paused a moment, hearing Gordon begin to hum along, and sniffled softly, hoping his voice didn’t shake too much, that he could keep himself calm just long enough for Gordon to hear him. “ _He says, "Son can you play me a memory._ _I'm not really sure how it goes... b_ _ut it's sad and it's sweet, a_ _nd I knew it complete, wh_ _en I wore a younger man's clothes."_

Gordon’s hums began to trail off, and Bubby shook, clinging onto himself as if it could keep him from shaking apart at the seams, tears cascading down his face with no pause, and his voice hitched, just for a second, as he tried to keep calm, tried to breathe, and Gordon made a soft noise, almost a question, and Bubby nearly tripped over the words to keep singing for him, keep him there just long enough. 

_“Sing us a song you're the piano man... Sing us a song tonight... Well we're all in the mood for a melody, and you've got us feeling alright.”_ This, Gordon found just enough air to sing along with him, and then fell silent, and Bubby hoped, with everything he had in his being, that Gordon would still be okay when Tommy got to him, when Tommy dragged him back in, because he was going to, Tommy was going to drag him back in, or Bubby would fall apart completely. 

Just as he went to continue, he heard Tommy’s voice, bright and a bit too loud as he was. “I got him! Just... almost didn’t, bring me back in!” 

Harold was already there, and Bubby, for nothing better to do, pressed himself against the window and continued to sing, voice shaking, hoping that Gordon would still be alive when Tommy dragged him back in. 

**Author's Note:**

> Again, in my brain, Gordon manages to survive, but you can take it how you wish!


End file.
